kamioyuifandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7
Battle Tendency (戦闘潮流, Sentō chōryū) is the seventh chapter of ''Kamio Yui wa Kami wo Yui'' manga series. Characters # Washimi # Kiito Sonomiya # Yui Kamio # Mima Hamana # Nao Ebisuno # Kara Shozoin Summary Washimi asks Kiito what he was looking at but answers his own question when he sees some other students cleaning the pool. He comments that it looks like a drink commercial but Kiito wasn't really paying attention to what he said. Kiito was too busy happily grinning at Yui in White having fun while cleaning the pool. He comments aloud that it was all thanks to his peacekeeping efforts which Washimi retorts asking when does he help people. Suddenly they heard a scream and when they looked down they see that Nao was the one who got wet to the disappointment of Kiito. Washimi comments on how seethrough the white uniforms are when they get wet which Kiito chided him for mentioning. Back at the pool, Nao mentally monologues how good it was that they sealed Yui in Black so that Yui can live a harmonious school life. Yui then got splashed with water making her clothes seethrough which made Nao nosebleed into unconsciousness. Kiito and Washimi saw all that happened and after the former mentally rebuked Nao wondering what she is doing, he then announces to Washimi that he is going down. Later at the nurse's office, Nao apologizes for making a fool of herself after coming back from being sick last time. Kiito neutrally affirms and asked about Yui. Nao was exasperated at him for not caring about her before telling him gushingly that Yui helped her change clothes and wishing to help Yui out of her clothes but her nose started to bleed again. Kiito retorts that Nao is being kinda pervy. Later, Kiito and Washimi were walking down the hall to the pool changing room as Kiito mentions to the latter why he is going there. Washimi comments that Kiito must really care for Yui which the latter tries to be nonchalant about it but then the former offhandedly commented that the latter actually likes girls. Before Kiito got to ask what Washimi meant by his comment, someone bumped into him. That someone turns out to be Yui in Black who tells him to watch where he was going. Kiito then notices that she was severely underclothed, he was only seeing her wearing thigh high black socks and a partly zipped white parka, he then asks her what she was wearing. She explains to him that her clothes got wet and is borrowing a parka from the swimming club. Being nervous, Kiito worriedly asks Yui if she is even wearing underwear. After a beat, she teasingly asked if he was curious which rattled him. She then in a coy pose teasingly says it was a secret. With her actions confirming that she is indeed Yui in Black, Kiito wonders what troubles he would have to go through to keep the peace. Washimi then chimes in surprised to see the "lady in black", reminding Kiito that he was also there. Kiito takes off Washimi's glasses, effectively blinding him. After taking Washimi out of the equation, Kiito then focuses on changing her back but worries because how she was dressed and decides to try and do it with his eyes closed but freaks Yui out causing her to run off. Meanwhile, at the nurse's office, Nao wonders if Kiito is doing OK. Back with Kiito, He searches for Yui at the Tea Club, then the Tennis Club and then finally the Computer Club. He asked the members if the had seen a girl only wearing a swim parka but after a bit of thought, he dismisses them stating that it would be too much stimulation for them. After Kiito leaves the room, the Computer Club members look under a desk to reveal that Yui was there the whole time who asked them if the former left and to let her hide. The club members wondered who she was until one of them recognizes her as the "lady in black" which piqued Yui in Black's interest. At the same time, one of the members was burning the image of Yui in Black into his memory. Meanwhile, the other members were telling Yui in Black how famous she is and the mystery about her such as wondering if she goes to the school and what year she is in. They then mentioned Yui Kamio (Yui in White), not knowing that the "lady in black" they are talking to and she is the same person, how both of them are tied in popularity. When she asked whose side they are on they replied that while most prefer white it is losers like them who like black. This pisses Yui in Black off since they are implying that she is a loser and beats them up. Meanwhile, outside of the building, Kiito sees an explosion and when he got there Yui in Black was gone and the Computer club was in ruins. Later in the inner basketball court gymnasium, Yui in Black still underdressed was playing basketball which startles Kiito. Meanwhile, the male students there were glaring at the provocatively dressed girl which Kiito notices and worries that Yui in White will die of embarrassment. When Yui in Black makes a jump shot, Kiito throws some banknotes to distract the basketball players. Kiito then chases Yui in Black while throwing money around which Kara sees and notes that the former is looking shady chasing a half-naked girl. Later, Kiito finally corners Yui in Black near the courtyard pond. He chastises her for running around half-dressed like that as if she is a little kid. She tells him that she is wearing panties and lifts up the front of the parka to show him her black panties which rattles him. Yui in Black then tells him that she is giving up which surprises Kiito. She tells him that she'll hold her hair but he has to close his eyes since it was embarrassing. Kiito does so but when he feels something soft, he worries that he accidentally groped her but when he opens his eyes Yui was running off while telling him that it was Kono the sea cumber that lives in the courtyard pond. Kiito tosses Kono back into the pond as he gives chase. The chase was short however as Yui trips on a tripwire. Kiito gloats that she fell for his trap which Yui in Black asks what he means. Kiito explains that he anticipated a situation of chasing her around the school and set traps everywhere which Yui in Black calls him a psycho. Kiito then goes in to tie Yui's hair as the latter screams no. As Yui changes, Kiito congratulates himself for tieing her hair perfectly this time but then sees Yui in White still lying in a prone position showing her white panties. After a long beat between them, Kiito faints from getting a nosebleed from seeing her panties and then Yui in White faints fro having her panties. Later at the nurse's office, Kiito, Yui and Nao are all in sickbeds with Nao wondering happened. Trivia * This is the first depiction of Yui in Black wearing clothes that didn't turn black; a white swimming parka she borrowed. Navigation Category:Chapters